


Hands

by voidxgear



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidxgear/pseuds/voidxgear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise is a boy of boundless energy, but sometimes even he can shut down. Aomine has just the thing to recharge his batteries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> It has....been forever since I've written anything, but I had this idea and I really wanted to get it down. There's more aokise I'm working on that I hope to finish in the future, but for now, enjoy some cuteness!

Kise Ryouta is a boy of boundless energy. On a daily basis, he’s surrounded by some of the most energetic people, but there’s something about his own energy both on and off the court that isn’t quite matched by anyone he knows. This comes to the chagrin of those around him oftentimes, who can find him overwhelming or just plain annoying.

But even Kise has his moments where he’s overwhelmed too. Sometimes he runs out of gas and just...shuts down. He doesn’t like to let anyone know about it if he can help it, but there’s just one person he lets his guard down around. 

On one particular hard Friday, he was supposed to meet Aomine at Maji’s for a few burgers before playing some one-on-one. Aomine was, well, late, not that he was surprised. He’d be here soon. In the meantime, Kise was slumped over a table, leaning forward with half of his body on it, chin on the placemat, and he wasn’t moving. No sir. He was spent. If Aomine wanted to play a game with him today it would take a lot of convincing because even though Kise normally lived for their weekend dates together, especially now that they were actually dating, all he wanted to do was just sit here. Yeah, it was just that kind of day.

Aomine must have sensed this, or at least sensed something, because he approached Kise before he went to the counter order his burgers upon seeing him. Normally, he’d come in, spot Kise, order his burgers then join him. This time he came to Kise first, taking a seat in front of him, looking down at him almost amused. Kise still didn’t move.

“What’s with you?,” Aomine asked, tilting his head to catch a glance of his face.

Kise’s eyes flicked up to look at him. “My parents are mad at me because I need to bring my grades up,” he whined. Talking with his chin flat on the table was a little awkward, so he finally sat up a bit and put his head in his hands. “I’ve been missing a lot of practice lately because I’ve been getting more shoots so my coach yelled at me, and the shoot I had yesterday was a total disaster! The same photographer is doing my next shoot too and he’s mean and clumsy and I have so much to do and I can’t slee—“

“Shh.”

Kise pouted, lifting his head from his hands to shoot him a slight glare. As though he didn’t notice, Aomine’s large hand reached his face, resting on his cheek for a moment before his fingers tangled through his blond hair. Dark blue eyes stared at him evenly, but Kise knew that look. It was a look the power forward only ever gave him. The blond could feel a sense of calm wash over him already.

“You’ll bring your grades up. You always do. Not all of your shoots will be good ones. Happens. Ask your manager if something can be worked out in your schedule so you can attend practice more often. Maybe that will help you get to sleep.”   
As Aomine spoke, he continued carding his fingers through his hair, over his cheeks, his forehead. Soon, his second hand joined as well, immersing Kise in his touch, his dark eyes focused on the contrast between his darkened skin and Kise’s lighter skin and hair. Kise closed his eyes, leaning into his touch, giving a soft hum, starting to feel better already.

“You’re messing up my hair,” he said, his now-relaxed voice betraying his words.

Aomine chuckled. “Stop me if you want.”

“...I don’t want to.” 

Perhaps the strangest part is how calmly Aomine can speak to him sometimes in moments like this. It hasn’t always been the case, but they’ve been dating for a couple months now, and even though sometimes Aomine will still shrug him off and tell him he’s being too loud, the moments where Aomine calmly comforts him have increased, and it means the entire world to Kise. 

Aomine kissed his forehead before letting him go. “Alright then?”

A soft smile formed on Kise’s face, gazing at Aomine, wondering for a moment if he’s dreaming until his eyes open, seeing his boyfriend sitting across from him, looking back at him with a bit of subtle concern in his eyes. 

The weight on Kise’s chest felt like it had been lifted.

He nodded. “Yeah.” His soft smile turned into a much brighter one as he beamed. “Ne, Aominecchi, let’s play some one-on-one!”

There was no missing Aomine’s grin. “Now we’re talking. Burgers first?”

“Burgers first!”


End file.
